


Étoile du Soir

by malurette



Category: Stardust - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loneliness, One Shot, Sad Ending, Stranded, Widowed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des siècles et des siècles après Tristran, Yvaine est terriblement seule.





	Étoile du Soir

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Étoile du Soir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Stardust (book)  
>  **Personnages :** Yvaine(/Tristran), Lady Una  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _evening_ " pour LadiesBingo>   
> **Nombre de mots :** 900

Toutes les nuits, quand ses devoirs de souveraine le permettent, elle monte à pied et claudique, toute seule, jusqu'à la plus haute tour du palais et reste là debout pendant des heures et des heures, indifférente semble-t-il au vent glacé des cimes. Elle ne dit rien, mais, les yeux rivés au firmament, regarde avec une infinie tristesse l'inlassable ballet des étoiles éternelles. 

Exilée sur terre sans le moindre espoir de s'en retourner aux cieux, à jamais changée par le temps qu'elle a déjà passé ci bas, Yvaine règne désormais sur les montagnes sous le ciel. 

Sa mère et ses sœurs brillent toujours là-haut, leur lumière descend jusqu'à elle, la douce mélodie de leur course céleste flotte à travers l'éther et résonne dans son cœur. Ses mots cependant, les prières que les hommes leur adressent et les murmures éperdus qu'elle a pour elles, restent coincés avec elle dans les basses sphères et ne monteront jamais jusqu'à elles. 

C'est injuste, la façon dont les sept oncles de Tristran se sont entre-tués et flottent désormais à travers l'éther. Eux pourraient toucher ses six sœurs et elle non. Parfois l'étrangeté de la situation l'amuse, mais la plupart du temps elle en est seulement attristée.   
Elle garde quelque rancœur envers Lady Una pour avoir été capturée et pour les termes de sa liberté exigenat que la Lune perde sa fille - elle, donc - et n'avoir pas été en mesure de s'emparer du trône avant même la défaite de ses frères mais laissé leur père la décrocher du ciel et l'attacher à ses jeux.   
Elle sait bien sûr que ça n'était pas seulement sa faute : elle n'était qu'une enfant à l'époque. Mais une fois adulte, elle continua à se jouer d'eux, refusa toujours de prendre le pouvoir, les força à endosser un rôle qui n'aurait pas dû être le leur. Ils temporisèrent autant qu'ils purent, espérant que peut-être, elle se trouverait un autre successeur...   
Mais non : Lady Una n'accepta jamais de leur rendre leur liberté, peut-être aigrie par le temps passé elle-même comme esclave. En conséquence, et dû également à son propre caractère, Yvaine décida de ne jamais, au grand jamais, renoncer au pouvoir qu'on lui a imposé. Stormhold n'appartiendra plus jamais à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Son antique lignée de seigneurs est finie.   
Elle sait que la façon dont elle traite Una est quelque peu injuste, mais la colère lui permet de continuer à avancer : mieux vaut cela que la tristesse : à quoi bon se laisser dépérir quand elle ne pourra jamais mourir ? Ce qui est fait est fait, et elle demeure ici.   
Elle aimait Tristran, oui, elle l'aima chèrement. Elle choisit de rester avec lui puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas retrouver sa propre famille. Elle le vit vivre, vieillir et mourir. Après cela, elle n'abdiquera jamais ce trône maudit devenu sien par mariage. Aussi longtemps qu'elle ne meurt pas, et en tant qu'étoile sans être entièrement immortelle elle jouit d'une longue, très longue durée de vie, et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne porte pas d'héritier, et en tant qu'étoile elle est stérile, et une veuve fidèle : cela n'arrivera pas ; elle continue donc à tenir son règne sans qu'aucun de ses sujets ne le conteste.   
Elle vit sa vie s'éteindre. Elle le vit passer dans la nuit éternelle. Et elle demeure, dans une crépuscule éternel, plus jamais aussi vivante qu'elle l'était avec lui, incapable de mourir. Comme il se doit, pour une étoile du soir... Elle devient pour son royaume un exemple pour ceux qui prennent de l'âge avec grâce, pour ceux qui tiennent bon malgré les pertes et les deuils, un symbole royal de résilience.   
Les hommes diront que Tristram a traversé sa vie comme une étoile filante. Oh, quelle ironie... 

Elle voit les hommes naître, grandir et mourir sous la lente danse des étoiles. Ils vivent si vite, c'est fatigant à suivre. Yvaine a devant elle tout le temps du monde ou presque. Elle voit à la fois l'ensemble des choses et les petits détails fugaces des vies humaines dans le temps si court qui leur est imparti et cela fait d'elle une bien meilleure souverain que les seigneurs qui l'ont précédée à Stormhold, aveuglés par le soif de pouvoir.   
Il lui en coûte toutefois beaucoup et lorsque la Lune et les étoiles se montrent, elle accueille la nuit et la chance de recevoir quelques heures de calme à vivre à son propre rythme. Elle contemple leur mouvement alors que la Terre tournoie à travers le ciel dans la nuit. Elle écoute leur chant et chante en réponse quand bien même elle sait qu'elles ne peuvent l'entendre. Elle le fait pour elle-même. Elles la voient, elle leur montre qu'elle va bien, aussi bien qu'elle peut, seule pour toujours, séparée de son passé et placée face à un avenir solitaire.   
Ses sujets ne contestent plus du tout la légitimité de son pouvoir : ils n'ont plus connu qu'elle depuis plusieurs générations désormais. Ils savent qu'elle n'est pas des leurs, qu'elle est au-dessus d'eux... et ça la rend encore plus seule.   
Un éclat traverse sa prunelle, en écho à un éclat qui travers le ciel, et elle se prend à adresser des vœux vers les étoiles lointaines. 

Elle se demande si elle pourra aimer de nouveau un jour ? Si d'aventure une autre étoile, à la contempler, la prenait en pitié et choisissait de quitter le ciel pour la rejoindre ci bas...   
Elle accueillerait bien volontiers même une Lilim, pour peu qu'elle lui offre sa compagnie. Oh, elle ne la laisserait pas dévorer son cœur pour autant, ce qu'il en reste en tout cas, mais... Ah. Elle ne sait plus... 

Féérie est isolée des royaumes humains, séparée par des barrières de moins en moins franchissables. Comme le monde change, un jour, elle aura tant rétréci que la magie pourrait bien disparaître à jamais. Yvaine se changerait alors en un morceau de roche et de glace.   
Quelqu'un viendra-t-il la ramasser, faire d'elle un bijou et la porter contre son cœur, lui donnant un semblant d'amour ? Ou s'enfoncera-t-elle dans les profondeurs de la Terre, sa grand-mère, retournant là d'où sans mère, ses sœurs et elle-même étaient issues en premier lieu ?


End file.
